


Serpentine Fun

by Myntkytn



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Naga, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myntkytn/pseuds/Myntkytn
Summary: I just think nagas and Morkai are neat. And sometimes I'm challenged to write smut. (Okay, a LOT of the time...) So this is a version with an MC who has a vagina, but otherwise no focus on gender.
Relationships: Main Character/Morkai (The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane)
Kudos: 5





	Serpentine Fun

Looking back on your first time with Morkai in the truest sense, it was nothing you had expected and everything you had wanted.

All you could do in that moment was stand transfixed with a mixture of awe, horror, and anticipation. After Morkai had disrobed, he gave you an oddly triumphant smirk before his skin began to ripple. A roar tore through the air as the skin from his neck down began to explode in glistening green scales, while his chest and stomach smoothed over into cascade of golden peach scales. His legs began to fuse together an elongate, into a serpent’s tail, growing in length and thickness as the coils pushed his upper body into the air. Only moments before did Morkai reveal that he was a snakemorph, a naga.

“You seem a little perturbed, kid. Was thisss not what you were expecting when you said you wanted to sssee me in my truessst of form?”

The drawn-out hissing dug you out of your haze as you brought you eyes back up to his face, surprised as the now even taller Morkai. He was kept himself at the other side of the room, giving you a chance to drink him in. His strong upper body remained more or less the same aside from the scales, and his face retained the majority of his human skin and beauty. His beauty had not changed. The pupils of his eyes were no longer round but slits that peered at you, a mixture of hesitation and defiance lingering behind them. He was nervous for your reaction.

You startled briefly when his tongue flicked out, now longer and thicker than before, before feeling a shiver vibrate down your spine. A gasp escaped your mouth, causing the naga in front of you to ease into his normal smug demeanor. His tongue flicked outward once more, his chest expanding with a deep intake of breath. He moved towards you slowly, the fluidity of his movement making your chest flutter.

“You know, in thisss form, one flick of my tongue and I can tassste your arousal for me. The air isss simply sssaturated with it.”

Before he had even finished talking, the smooth, cold feeling of a scaled limb traced up your leg. Your breath caught in your throat and eyes fluttered closed as Morkai’s serpentine tail leisurely glided up your thigh to between your legs in small circles, building the anticipation of it reaching your core. The combination of smooth and cool and pressure had distracted you from how the tail had coiled around your leg before you found yourself being brought down to kneel before the naga. Your eyes opened to find a pair of large, bulbous, purple-tinted members before you.

“Now don’t tell me you’ve never ssseen a hemipenisss before, little one? I’m expecting a little bit of foreplay before getting to really ussse my toy tonight. I’m going to need you to work me up while I make sssure you’re ready to sssheath me fully.”

Morkai’s tail uncoiled from around your leg and moved to coil around your waist before pulling your closer to the pair of cocks so that their odd heat and spicy scent made your body flush with need. Without another moment of hesitation, your grabbed one with each hand and leaned forward, no longer minding that you were trapped in his serpentine body. Your hands were more than full, the length and girth of each member beyond that of the average human male and hotter to the touch than you would expect, as you began to stroke from the point of separation to pointed tip.

Sticking out your tongue, your took a languid lick from base to tip of one cock, enthralled by the bumps and ridges that covered every inch of skin. Morkai’s body rumbled with a growl and you knew he approved. Wanting to please the naga wrapped around you, the pace of your strokes increased as your mouth alternated between the two pulsating cocks, taking one fully to the back of your throat with an audible gag each time. You became lost in the heady scent of arousal emanating from his slit.

A moan suddenly reverberated through your throat as the tip of Morkai’s tail brushed against your crotch in a sawing motion as he began to prep you for the next stage of play. You shuddered as you had long since stripped yourself of clothing and grown wet with desire, the touch against your swollen lips exacerbating your need to be filled.

“You’re already ssso wet for me, but that won’t be enough to be ready for all of me, will it? We’re going to have to ssspecifically rectify that, won’t we?”

Morkai’s previously unoccupied hands grabbed your arms lightly, making sure that your grip loosened from his twin members, before pulling you out from his coil with inhuman ease of strength and setting you atop it. His still mostly human face now in front of yours, you were truly able to take in the subtle changes. Aside from his eyes and tongue, the edges of his face were lined with the same green scales as his body as protrusions that you could only assume were ears stood out.

“Ssso lewd, dripping onto my ssscales and making me dirty. My little ssslut, you’re going to need to clean me up.”

Those words were the only warning he gave before turning you over, face down towards his coiled body and your nethers at his face. You heard a hiss of satisfaction before feeling the end of Morkai’s tail move to hold you around your waist again. His hands gripped each cheek of your ass, fondling the soft flesh roughly. Unable to stop yourself, you moaned as Morkai spread your cheeks. A hiss of approval was the only warning before his thickened, elongated tongue penetrated your hole. Tensing momentarily, you shuddered and groaned as the sound of Morkai sucking against your ever-relaxing hole became the only other sound in the room.

Overcome with the growing pleasure, you directed your attention to the small wet spot you did indeed just leave on his body, and began to clean the moistened scales one drag of your tongue at a time. You felt the pressure begin to build at your core as neither of you slowed your oral attacks on the other, Morkai making your hole slick and stretch more than you’d ever experienced before. The sensation almost caused you to go over the edge, when you felt the tongue pull out with a whimper.

“I think you’re finally ready, my little cocksssleeve. You’re going to truly know what it isss liked to be filled.”

Had you a moment to really take in the words, you may have been apprehensive. Were you not lost to your almost orgasm, you may have even protested. But as it was, you were drunk on your reptilian lover’s touch and taste. And you were not above begging, “Please Morkai... Please, let me be your cocksleeve or whatever you would have me be. Just please let me c—“

He didn’t let you finish as the tail coiled around your waist righted you before slamming you down onto his two dripping cocks, both of your holes greedily taking in each to hilt. The sensation sent you over the edge and you came right there, all of your walls clenching tightly as your back arched, a wide-eyed silent scream on your face. Morkai did not pause for you to have a gentle orgasm. To fully enjoy his cocksleeve, his hands aided his tail by grabbing you by the hips and cruelly lifted and slammed you back down on his dual dicks. Your orgasm seemed to extend itself as he rutted into you, neither of you silent now as each of you moaned and roared with pleasure. Fear began to seep into your mind as you realized you were no longer reach the base of the hemipenis split. In the haze of sensations and in-between grunts, you heard Morkai laugh.

“Ssso you finally, nnf, noticed, did you? Unf! Nagasss are unique in that we don’t, ahh, have ssspines on our cocks. Nnnnahh, but we do develop knotsss when we’re clossse... Nnngh...!”

With a deafening roar, Morkai met your hips with a single, strong thrust as both of your holes expanded to accept the knots. Morkai’s grip on your hips bordered on painful as he leaned forward, baring fangs that then plunged into the nape of your neck. The feeling of being penetrated at each end by twin features sent you over another peak, your body convulsing in the naga’s tight grip. You could feel yourself overflowing with seed as neither cock has stopped pulsing deep inside of you. It would be some time before they would stop, lasting nearly the length of time it took for the swollen knots to shrink back and release you from the connection.

“What a good little sssleeve you were for me. You did ssso well, taking both of my cocksss into you at once. You’re truly beautiful right now, ssswollen with my ssseed, you know.”

Your orgasm had yet to subside, and the praise from your lover did not help lower your arousal. He seemed to expect this and gently pushed the sweaty hair from your face, the cool scales presenting a new pleasant sensation to draw more spent whimpers from your mouth.

“My venom will keep you cumming until I can remove them, ssso I will do what I can to... Prolong your pleasssure.”

You aren't sure how long you sat there, body continuing to be pumped with naga seed as the knots of Morkai’s hemipenis kept you in place. It wasn’t until dawn that you awoke to find yourself on the floor; a human Morkai curled around you in deep slumber. Your body ached and felt sticky, remnants of the previous nights adventure still dripping from your body. Doing a quick mental scan of yourself, you found that while achy, you were pleased with the events of the night. You hadn’t expected any of what transpired, but that’s not to say you weren’t overwhelming pleased. With that thought, you nestled into the arms of your lover, content to simply be there until he woke up and, hopefully, wanted another round.


End file.
